


College First

by Missy



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Future Fic, Gen, Sisters, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Lilo's had big plans for awhile, but Nani's got her own.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	College First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlowsInTheDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowsInTheDark/gifts).



She’d mapped out the future with eagerness - mostly because she absolutely sure that it was going to involve travel. Lots of travel. Intergalactic travel.

“You want me to give you permission to go to another galaxy, don’t you?” Nani asked the morning of Lilo’s high school graduation.

“Well…basically,” Lilo said. She knew Nani didn’t really need to give her permission since she was eighteen, but she wanted her blessing.

“College first,” Nani said, her expression unshifting. The coffee pot didn’t even shake in her hand.

“College!? Who needs college when you’re going to be blasting aliens at high speed!” Lilo shouted. Stitch made sounds of protest beside her of equal fervor.

“College will teach you how to deal with the people you’ll be meeting out there,” said Nani. “You can’t solve all your problems by punching them in the face, even if that worked with Myrtle – who deserved it, don’t get me wrong,” said Nani. “But for the sake of the galaxy, you need a little more seasoning. Besides, I didn't spend years working at surf shops and tiki bars for you to not use the scholarship I helped you sign up for.”

Lilo made a grumpy noise. Stitch made a sound of agreement.

"Aww. C'mon. The galaxy will still be there in four years." She glanced upward toward the attic. "I hope. Unless Jumba does something horrifying and galaxy smashing while I'm out buying groceries."

They couldn’t argue with Nani, who knew best.


End file.
